


daily necessities

by northernlights (fiqueligia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFem!Kuro, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Friendship, Normal School Life, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/northernlights
Summary: Akashi smiling softly, he repeated the question for the third time. “If I can make Tetsuna give me something, what would Tetsuna do?”“Argh—Okay! Okay! I’ll give everything Akashi-kun want,” Tetsuna replied, starting to lose her patience.K+ rated | Genderbending (Fem!Kuroko) | Fluff | AkaFemKuro





	daily necessities

A nice day where the sun shining too bright, Kuroko Tetsuna must saw the absurdness romantic scene from her tennis club’s senior early. And now, after seeing such kind of thing, she has to see some silly romantically scenes from her classmates.

And... unfortunately, she meets the same condition in the canteen. _Why are so many couples becoming official in today, eh?_

Tetsuna who was a bit annoyed to see something like that, choose to eat her lunchbox outside.

Tetsuna sits on a chair under a cherry blossoms tree which is now still just some branches covered a thin layer of snow. She opened her lunchbox contained the complete menus sort of meats, rice, salad, scrambled egg, and her favorite fruit for dessert; some fresh red cherries. She also doesn’t forget to prepared her favorite drink; vanilla milkshake, for warms her body.

It has been Tetsuna’s behavior to eats a cherry for refreshing her mouth before eating. It was weird but Tetsuna always loves to do that. Tetsuna loves the fresh cherry and all of the form with a cherry flavor such as cakes, pastries, even fresh juice. After vanilla milkshake of course.

Now Tetsuna ready for the main menu.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” she said, hold on the chopsticks with both hands.

Just about to put some rice into the mouth, Tetsuna can see someone who’s a quite annoying, walking over to her place.

“Contains some flavonoid polyphenol and known as glycosides anthocyanin. Really a great source of antioxidants. It’s very refreshing, right, the cherries?!”

“Akashi-kun?”

“Yha, Tetsuna! Don't you want to give me something?”

“Huh—What the reason for? Do you think I care about you, Akashi-kun?”

“Am I wrong?”

Tetsuna puffed her cheeks, and Akashi picked up a cherry from Tetsuna’s lunchbox then immediately ate it. “Akashi-kun, what are you doing?” She asked. A little shouted.

“Ouch... of course, they are sour.”

“What did you said, Akashi-kun? The cherries are sweet and so refreshing. They’ll make your mood increases, Akashi-kun.”

“Huh, is that so?”

She nodded. “... Akashi-kun were interrupting my lunch.”

Akashi stood up in front of her then looked at Tetsuna, “If I can make Tetsuna give me something, what would Tetsuna do?”

“Akashi-kun. Will. Not.” Tetsuna sighed. “As I said before, I have no something for Akashi-kun. And I also have no reason to do that to Akashi-kun,” Tetsuna answered while do smile as scariest as she can. Goodness, it doesn't work at her cute face. If only she knew.

“If I can make Tetsuna give me something, what would Tetsuna do?” Akashi repeated his question.

“Akashi-kun. Will. Never. Get. Anything. From me!”

Akashi smiling softly, he repeated the question for the third time. “If I can make Tetsuna give me something, what would Tetsuna do?”

“Argh—Okay! Okay! I’ll give everything Akashi-kun want,” Tetsuna replied, starting to lose her patience.

“Hahaha... I’ve been waiting for that answer.”

Tetsuna frowned.

“Tetsuna will give me something today,” he said. “Don't forget, Tetsuna. I'm always right. I always win.” Akashi continued proudly.

Then, he stepped away from Tetsuna who still sitting with the chopsticks and lunchbox in her lap. Tetsuna just looked at Akashi’s back who slowly began to move away. After that, she just stared at the rice—while forcing herself to think about what Akashi’s meant.

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

“EHHHHHHH?” Tetsuna just understands what really happened. She realized that she had made a fool game with that absolutely annoying red-head called The Emperor.

_How it now?_

Tetsuna should not say something stupid like:  _I’ll give everything Akashi-_ kun _want_. Argh, now Tetsuna blames herself.

 _How if Akashi-_ kun _tell me to give up at the final exam, and be a student in second place for the third time wholeheartedly? How if Akashi-_ kun _force me to let him teasing me as he pleases? How if ... Akashi-_ kun _order me to give my first kiss to him? Ah. No. No. No. I’ll never give it to Akashi-_ kun _. But, how if Akashi-_ kun _requested something that... more than a kiss? AAAA... HOW IT NOW?_

.

.

.

Of course, Tetsuna changes over from the calm to panic.

She just feels afraid.

 

—Because, she knows two facts.

the first: blue-haired girl's daily necessity is eating fresh fruit before the main course and red head's daily necessity is seduce her.

and the second: Kuroko Tetsuna never wins if against Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

"... Kami-Sama, please help me."


End file.
